Alphabet One-Shots
by Seiiruu
Summary: Fem!Harry/Girl!Harry
1. Disclaimer

**~Disclaimer~**

Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

However, Sylias is mine.

^-~ Happy reading.


	2. Actions Speak Louder Than Words

**Actions Speak Louder Than Words**

Sylias felt his eye twitch. Since the beginning of the year, he had a front row seat to watch his schoolmates, _male and female_, flirt with Ash - _his_ Ash. At first, he thought it was amusing when Ash became all flustered when someone flirted with her; however, it started getting on his nerves when his time with her was cut off.

Like now.

When Sylias woke up this morning, he was happy. It was Saturday, which meant no classes and hanging out with Ash all day. He had been looking forward to spending some quality time with Ash; however, when he entered the Great Hall, he saw that she was surrounded by people and her cheeks were quickly turning a shade of red a tomato would be jealous of.

His hands twitched, wanting to strangle something. Certain things in particular. But he knew that he wasn't jealous.

Really. He wasn't.

His hands tightened into fists as another person - a certain platinum blond - flirted with Ash.

…Okay, so he was jealous. It just made matters worse that, a few days ago, he admitted to himself - and to two others - that he might have a crush on her too.

And no matter who he went to for advice, every single one of his attempts ended in the same result.

Blaise suggested Sylias court Ash. Sylias tried courting her. She was oblivious to his attempts.

Daphne suggested Sylias woo Ash with gifts. Sylias bought her gifts. She gave them away when someone asked for them.

Ash herself suggested Sylias confess to the other. Sylias confessed to her. She misunderstood him and thought he was practicing.

Sylias was at his wits end that he even asked _Professor Lupin_ for advice - "Sometimes, actions speak louder than words." There was nothing wrong about asking him for advice, but Sylias wasn't sure on whether or not Professor Lupin wouldn't turn out to be like Quirrell or Lockhart.

Sylias blinked and mentally sighed before glancing at Ash. He saw red as Finnegan kiss _HIS_ Ash on the cheek.

That was the last straw for the Slytherin heir. Walking up to Ash, he pulled her towards him and kissed her senseless. He pulled back and, after being certain she could stand, walked out of the great hall, leaving almost everyone speechless.

Ash touched her lips, blushing heavily at what had occurred before smiling. She turned and smiled sheepishly at her friends before running to catch up to Sylias.

* * *

**Published:** Aug 24, 2014.


	3. Jealous

**Jealous**

If looks could kill, Seamus Finnegan would be six feet under by now. The boy with sharp sapphire eyes glared at him as he stood next to the blushing girl with warm emerald eyes.

It wasn't like the Slytherin was jealous or anything. Especially not with pyromanias like that Finnegan kid. He wasn't anywhere near as cool as Sylias.

Nope, wasn't anywhere near jealous.

So what if he's holding hands with the girl of his dreams? That didn't make him jealous.

A quiet snort from his left made him glance at his friend, one Blaise Zabini. "What?" he bit out.

"You're jealous," Blaise replied, smirking.

Sylias glared at him before focusing on Finnegan and Potter again. "I'm not."

Finnegan's hand swept Potter's bangs out of her eyes, making her even more flustered.

Sylias twitched. Blaise slowly shook his head, making his way to the exit. "You are."

Sylias scowled. He wasn't jealous.

Potter smiled sweetly and placed a kiss on Finnegan's cheek.

_Twitch._

He couldn't stand it anymore, so he left and caught up to Blaise. "Fine…" He muttered. "…I'm jealous…"

* * *

**Published:** June 26, 2014.


	4. Love at First Sight

**Love at First Sight**

He tiredly sighed, plopping into a booth before gazing out the window, bored. Only parents and younger siblings were still on the platform, waving and/or smiling. He closed his eyes, ready to nap the entire trip. 'How troublesome…'

A quiet knock sounded, making him slowly open his eyes to see the compartment door open, revealing a small, bashful ravenette. She fidgeted and shyly asked, "Err… m-may I sit with you…?"

He felt his eyes widen a bit. She was… "…cute." Her cheeks darkened a bit, alerting him that she heard. He felt his cheeks burn; he coughed and quickly stuttered, "S-sure." He mentally cursed at his stutter.

Blush under control, the ravenette shot him a stunning smile, which made his heart beat faster, before entering and sitting in the booth opposite him. She stretched her hand out, introducing herself, "I'm Ashlin Potter. It's nice to meet you."

He reached out and took her hand, placing a kiss on it. He watched her face as her emerald eyes widened and another blush graced her cheeks. He smirked, slowly releasing her hand. "A pleasure to meet you. I'm Sylias, Sylias Slytherin." 'Well,' he mused, 'I think I'm in love.'

* * *

**Published:** Aug 23, 2014.


	5. Potions

Inspired by _Science_.

* * *

**Potions**

I slowly stirred the potion counterclockwise, watching it change into a light pink color. I smiled, happy that it turned out correctly, before glancing at Sylias, my Potions partner. Sylias was smirking and, looking closer, my smile quickly dropped as my face paled.

To some people, it would have looked like any other smirk; however, to me, that smirk practically screamed 'DANGER.'

I mentally gulped before I decided to voice my question. "…Sylias, what are you planning?"

"Hmm?" he turned towards me, tilting his head. "Nothing~," he innocently replied, smiling.

I sweat dropped, slowly shaking my head, muttering, "…Forgive me if I don't believe you…"

"Hmm…" He reached over, relieving me of the ladle. "Looks like we're done, huh?"

"Eh?" I glanced at the cauldron. "Oh, yeah."

He pulled out two empty vials from his bag, placing them on the table. He grinned at me. "I'll take care of the rest then, ne?"

I blinked, biting my lip. "…I guess…" I sighed and leaned back against my chair, glancing around the room. I saw Malfoy casually leaning against his chair, looking smug, while Granger was finishing up her and Longbottom's potion.

My attention was pulled away when I was suddenly jerked out of my seat. 'Wha-?' I looked towards the right to see the culprit: Sylias. I blinked and tilted my head, a question mark hanging over my head. "Sylias…?"

He shot me a mischievous grin, speeding towards the door and tightening his grip on my hand. "No time, Ashie."

"No time for wha-?" I began, only to be cut off.

"POTTER!" Snape bellowed. "100 points from Gry-"

Sylias cut him off. "Overruled! Later~!"

Just as Sylias closed the door, an explosion was heard from within, along with Snape yelling, "POTTER! SLYTHERN!"

Sylias just laughed and started pulling me along, running away from the irate Potions Master. I was dumbfounded, mindlessly running to keep up with him so I wouldn't be dragged.

I blinked and thought, 'Why do I like this guy again…?'

* * *

**Published:** Aug 12, 2014.


	6. Protection From Perverts

**Protection From Perverts**

He wasn't even sure what he was doing here. He was never a fan of coffee or tea, but here he was, ordering his third overpriced cup of Bubble Tea. But then again, to see that beautiful smile on her face had always been far worth all those overpriced teas he has to pay just to see it.

Maybe this was why the owner hired her. He knew oh too well that stupid men like him would flock into the diner just to catch a glimpse of the bashful ravenette in black and white (though green and silver suited her better).

Perhaps his job was to protect her from those perverts.

* * *

**Published:** June 23, 2014.


	7. Reminiscing First Year

**Disclaimer:** Parts are from _The Sorcerer's Stone/The Philosopher's Stone_ pgs 36-37, 39, 42, 45, 53, 97, 122, 126, 128, 140, 166, 216, 237, 247, and 249.

* * *

**Reminiscing First Year**

_Receiving her first birthday cake. _Happiness, gratitude - joy. _'…we need a little change of decoration.' Green hangings became scarlet and the sliver became gold; the huge Slytherin serpent vanished and a towering Gryffindor lion took its place. _

_ Watching the giant's back for a few seconds before feeling it - _warmth.

Learning the truth_. 'Ashlin - yer a witch.' 'You-Know-Who killed 'em.'_

Amusement. _Dudley dancing around, a curly pig's tail poking through his trousers._

_ 'Welcome back, Ms. Potter, welcome back.' 'Doris Crockford, Ms. Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you at last.' 'So proud, Ms. Potter, I'm just so proud.' _Uncomfortable.

Acceptance. _'Nice to meet you. I'm Sylias Slytherin.' 'We got Potter! We got Potter!'_

Finding trouble - adventures_. Chasing Malfoy on a broomstick, getting onto the Quidditch team. 'Wizard's duel.' 'RUN!' 'I'll kill him…' Eyes widening as they looked straight into the eyes of a Cerberus, growing pale. Face palming and berating herself before leaping at the troll. 'I'm never doing this again…' Being tugged away from the fallen unicorn. 'We need to leave - now.' 'But-' 'No buts!'_

Longing._ Seeing her parents for the first time. 'Mom… Dad…'_

Resolve. _'I'm never going over to the Dark Side! I'm going through that trapdoor tonight and nothing you two say is going to stop me! Voldemort killed my parents, remember?' 'Now give me the Stone.' 'NEVER!'_

Feeling mischievous._ 'They don't know we're not allowed to use magic at home.'_

* * *

Ashlin opened her eyes, smiling up at the sky. A breeze playfully blew by, causing her long raven-colored hair to flutter.

Arms slipped around her petite waist, pulling her back into a firm chest. Emerald eyes turned and gazed into sparkling sapphire ones. "What are you thinking about, Ash?"

Ashlin relaxed into the embrace, smiling. "Just first year, Sylias."

* * *

**Published:** Oct 10, 2015.


	8. Yule Ball

**NKloveNK** Thanks for your review.

**Rose** Thanks for your review. An actual story? Hmm… I don't know…

**Guest** Thanks for your review. I'd love to update faster, but I'm busy - sorry. ^^; Anyways, this chapter's dedicated to you. Hope you like it. ^-^

**Mari** Thanks for your review.

**Merissa** Thanks for your review. I'll continue till I have a story for all the letters.

Merry Christmas, everyone~!

**Disclaimer:** Some parts are from _The Goblet of Fire_ pgs 387-388 and 412-413, with a couple of changes.

* * *

**Yule Ball**

"Potter, the champions and their partners —"

"What partners?" asked Ash, a question mark appearing over her head.

Professor McGonagall looked suspiciously at her, as though she thought she was trying to be funny. "Your partners for the Yule Ball, Potter," she said coldly. "Your _dance partners_."

Ash's insides seemed to curl up and shrivel. "…Dance partners?" she felt herself going pale. "I don't dance," she said quickly.

"Oh yes, you do," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "That's what I'm telling you. Traditionally, the champions and their partners open the ball."

Ash had a sudden image of herself in a sort of frilly dress Aunt Petunia always wore to Uncle Vernon's work parties, accompanied by a boy in a top hat and tails. She shivered. "I'm not dancing," she said.

"It is traditional," said Professor McGonagall firmly. "You are a Hogwarts champion, and you will do what is expected of you as a representative of the school. So make sure you get yourself a partner, Potter."

"But — I don't —"

"You heard me, Potter," said McGonagall in a very final sort of way.

* * *

Ash collapsed onto her bed, exhausted. Ever since the Yule Ball's announcement, she'd been approached by several boys, hoping to be her date. Of course, she blushed and politely declined. She didn't really know any of them, and the thought of attending the Ball with a stranger made her feel uncomfortable.

Besides that, there was another issue she had to focus on. Her emerald eyes wandered around her room, landing on the package that'd been delivered to her a day before Professor McGonagall's announcement. The package contained a dress, gloves, sandals, and a note. The note read: _'Be my date?'_

Ash wanted to decline, but she had no idea who the sender was and something in her protested the thought of declining whoever sent the package. She bit her lip, eyes flickering with indecision.

A few minutes passed before Ash made her choice. She pushed off her bed and started the search for a quill and parchment.

* * *

Ash gulped as she looked at her reflection. Her normally messy ebony hair was sleek and tame, stylized into wavy pigtails, each tied by a silver-black ribbon. She was wearing the clothes her date sent; a green Christian Dior dress with black elbow-length gloves and sea-green low wedge sandals.

Ash still didn't know who her date was; however, she'd find out tonight. She closed her eyes and breathed in before exhaling and opening her eyes. Confidently and gracefully, she turned and headed towards the door, ready to face the crowd.

* * *

Ash stood in the shadows, eyes darting around the entrance hall, trying to figure out who her mysterious date was. The entrance hall was packed with students too, all milling around waiting for eight o'clock, when the doors to the Great Hall would be thrown open. Those people who were meeting partners from different Houses were edging through the crowd, trying to find one another.

Parvati found her sister, Padma, and led her over to Ron. Ron was looking around before quickly paling and hiding behind Padma, because Fleur Delacour was passing by, looking stunning in robes of silver-gray satin, and accompanied by the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain, Roger Davies. When they'd disappeared, Ron stood straight again and stared over the heads of the crowd.

A group of Slytherins came up the steps from their dungeon common room. Malfoy was in front; he was wearing dress robes of black velvet with a high collar, which in Ash's opinion made him look like a vicar. Pansy Parkinson in very frilly robes of pale pink was clutching Malfoy's arms. Crabbe and Goyle were both wearing green; they resembled moss-colored boulders, and neither of them, Ash noted, had managed to find a date.

Ash, too immerged with scanning the crowd again, didn't notice a figure approach her. She jumped as she felt a poke to her side and spun around to glare at the perpetrator, only to come face-to-face with a bouquet of lilies. She blinked and lost her glare, slowly reaching out to take the bouquet. "Th-thank you…" She stuttered, looking down. "Um, I suppose you're…?" she trailed off.

The figure shifted a little before replying. "Yes, but only if you still accept…" Ash didn't know why, but his voice sounded familiar to her. "I-I mean…" Ash felt her lips twitch up as she listened to her date stutter. She closed her eyes, gathering her Gryffindor courage, and opened them, looking into the sapphire-colored eyes of one Sylias Slytherin.

Distantly, Ash heard Professor McGonagall's voice calling, "Champions over here, please!"

Ash smiled at him, blushing slightly. "I still accept, Syl." Her emerald eyes sparkled with joy. "But afterwards, you owe me a date." Sylias' sapphire eyes widened a bit. Slowly, her glove-covered hand reached out and intertwined with his. "After all," she grinned mischievously at him, "you didn't ask me face-to-face."

* * *

**Published:** Dec 25, 2014

**Pic Links**

_Dress:_ upload . wikimedia wikipedia / commons / 6 / 6b / Christian_Dior_Dress . jpg

_Shoes:_ ak1 . ostkcdn images / products / 9036332 / Bonnibel-Felice-2-Womens-T-Strap-Gem-Back-Zipper-Low-Wedge-Sandals-P16234978 . jpg


End file.
